1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dish clothes drying apparatuses and more particularly pertains to positioning the apparatuses in wall mounted soap dishes to permit drip drying of articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes drying racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes drying racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hang drying clothes from racks affixed above bath tubs and shower stalls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,356 to Dubuc, a rigid clothes drying rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,525 to Roberts discloses a drying rack assembly for bathing compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,031 to Coplan discloses a clothes drying rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,249 to King discloses a collapsible clothing rack.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,007 to Gaderick discloses a combination shower enclosure caddy and garment hanger.
In this respect, the soap dish clothes drying apparatuses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning the apparatuses in wall mounted soap dishes to permit drip drying of articles of clothing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved soap dish clothes drying apparatuses which can be used for positioning the apparatuses in wall mounted soap dishes to permit drip drying of articles of clothing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.